


An Honest Mistake

by virusq



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bets, Drabble, F/F, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline suffers from a slight miscommunication with Isabela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/gifts).



> Thank you for being an amazing pinch-hitter! <3

Aveline’s eyelids flutter open to the hazy figure of Isabela, tangled in bedsheets and lounging across her body like a cat basking in the sunshine. The light plays through her raven locks like faerie lights in Orlesian twilight.

“Isabela?”

“Mm. I love it when you say my name...” The pirate purrs, running a fingernail up the Guard Captain’s abdomen.

“ _Isabela_ ,” Aveline hisses, sitting upright and rolling Isabela from her person. “What did you _do_?”

Isabela bats her eyelashes and shrugs. “You challenged me to slip past your guard.”

“The Guard! _The_ Guard!”

“Oh.” Isabela slaps the mattress and laughs. “Oopsies.”


End file.
